


Tu primera carta de confesión

by BilingualShipper



Series: (Quiero ser) Todas tus primeras veces [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Español | Spanish, M/M, confession letter, failed love confessions, i should be tagging in Spanish but, love letter?, more like interrupted love confessions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Hinata ya había acumulado dos semanas de intentos fallidos —no, interrumpidos— de expresarle sus sentimientos a Kageyama. Cansado de esa mala suerte, recurrió a un método que consideró infalible.





	Tu primera carta de confesión

**Author's Note:**

> Y yo que pensaba que esto iba a ser cortísimo, resultó ser el más largo de mis fanfics hasta ahora.

Sabía que confesarse podía ser complicado, pero… ¿tanto?

Lo que pensó que sería cuestión de unas horas de nerviosismo anticipado y un estallido de pocos segundos que podría llevarlo a una emoción infinita o a un desánimo indefinido, resultó ser cuestión de _días_ de nerviosismo anticipado y un estallido incompleto que no podría llevarlo a otra parte más que a una frustración prolongada. Para ser exactos, Hinata ya había acumulado dos semanas de intentos fallidos —no, _interrumpidos_ — de expresarle sus sentimientos a Kageyama.

Cada vez que estaba a punto de confesarlo, algo o alguien se interponía en su camino. Ya había probado en la escuela —había demasiada gente que podía aparecer en cualquier momento—, al final del entrenamiento —ahí parecían ser vigilados—, antes de las actividades del club —pero otro compañero o alguno de los adultos llegaba oportunamente— y camino a casa —pasaban tanto tiempo comiendo sus bollos que, cuando al fin no tenían la boca llena, quedaba muy poco para separarse o algo les llamaba la atención en la calle—; de ida a Karasuno quedó descartado como opción por las carreras que se echaban.

Cualquier otro habría interpretado tantos inconvenientes como señales del destino que le indicaban que debía callarlo todo para no salir tan herido, dejar que sus sentimientos se diluyeran naturalmente y no por una catástrofe buscada. Hinata no era _cualquier otro_. Hinata no creería en un supuesto mal augurio. Hinata no planeaba preguntarse por el resto de su vida qué habría sucedido. Mientras alguno de los posibles resultados fuera positivo, valía la pena intentarlo.

Cansado de tantos infortunios, pensó en otras maneras de confesarse. Quería estar ahí para ver el rostro de Kageyama, así que un mensaje o una llamada estaban descartados. No le convencía visitarlo porque quién sabía si su mamá estaría ahí para escucharlos, además de que, en un caso negativo, seguramente saldría mal de la casa y eso solo le causaría problemas innecesarios; ni hablar de invitarlo a la suya, Natsu siempre estaba ahí. ¿De qué manera podía reservar unos minutos de su tiempo sin que sospechara de sus motivos?

El día siguiente escuchó una conversación vecina entre varios de sus compañeros de clase. No era que los estuviera espiando, simplemente hablaban tan fuerte que todo el salón podía oírlos. Apenas se pronunciaron las primeras palabras, Hinata parpadeó y abrió muy bien los ojos.

—¿A quién se le han confesado en una carta?

¡Eso era! ¡Una carta de confesión era la solución a todos sus problemas! Podía ser ambiguo y citarlo en algún lugar apartado de la escuela a una hora donde nadie estorbaría, así seguiría viendo su reacción cuando se percatara de quién se trataba. Hinata casi no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa por el resto del día, ni siquiera en el voleibol, hasta regresar a su casa. Recibió muchos llamados de atención y regaños —y múltiples: «¡Idiota!» acompañados de su nombre— por esa gracia; nada importó cuando por fin estuvo sentado en el escritorio de su habitación frente a un papel en blanco, bolígrafo en mano.

Y su mente decidió imitar al color de la hoja.

Después de todo lo que viajó de un lado al otro de su cabeza, ¿iba a quedarse vacío justo en el momento de la verdad? No, esto no podía estar pasando, no podía permitirlo. ¿Él mismo iba a ser la causa de su nuevo impedimento? ¡No, no lo aceptaría! Pero… ¿cómo siquiera se escribía una carta? ¿Por dónde debía empezar? ¿Qué debía decir? Hinata se haló unos cuantos pelos. Recordó algo típico y lo copió:

_«Querido Kageyama»._

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿No sonaba muy formal?, aunque consideraba que el simple hecho de redactar una carta era formal por sí solo. ¿Quizás no era la opción indicada para él, después de todo? La idea era que Kageyama no sospechara que era él, así que, en realidad, ese era un punto a su favor porque nadie esperaría que Hinata Shouyou recurriera a algo así. Tenía varias hojas por si se equivocaba o si no le gustaba lo escrito en una, por lo que contaba con varios intentos antes de dar con el definitivo. Notó un primer error que, por suerte, era sencillo de acomodar.

_«Querido Kageyama-kun:»._

Mucho mejor. Dirigirse a alguien sin un honorífico sería atrevido, si no delator, en un caso como este. Ahora venía la parte difícil: continuar.

_«¡¡Tus pases son tan geniales!! Siempre…»._

¡Mal, mal, _mal_! Hablar de voleibol lo dejaría en evidencia de inmediato. Primera hoja desechada. Volvió a escribir el saludo en el segundo papel, esta vez pensándolo mejor antes de proceder. Debía recordar qué pretendía comunicar en esta carta, qué información quería ocultar aún. Su identidad debía quedar incógnita, de hecho, ni siquiera planeaba que el género fuera notorio para que así no se ilusionara —por favor, no— con una chica. Tendría que cuidar mucho mantener la neutralidad.

_«Querido Kageyama-kun:_

_Esto es lo que parece. Alguien ha guardado sentimientos por ti desde hace un tiempo y ha sido incapaz de callárselo por más»._

¿Estaría bien así? Era un truco seguro para no perder la ambigüedad. Solo tenía que referirse como si fuera otra persona y de vez en cuando soltar una oración con un «yo» para no sonar tan impersonal, ¿no?

_«No sé realmente en qué momento comencé a atraerme a ti, ¡fue inesperado!, pero sí sé que quiero que lo sepas. También sé que eso sonó repetitivo, pero las palabras no son mi fuerte, lo siento»._

Muchas personas eran malas con las palabras —el mismo Kageyama formaba parte de ese grupo—, así que no era riesgoso admitirlo, ¿cierto?

_«Cada vez es mayor el espacio que ocupas en mi mente, y de verdad quiero que lo que imagino sea nuestra realidad»._

¡Kageyama _jamás_ pensaría que Hinata era el autor de esta carta! Estaba tan orgulloso, a pesar de que le tomara un montón de control no poner «fuah» ni «buah» en alguna parte y le costara mucho más hallar un sinónimo válido de sus descripciones habituales.

_«Así que quiero contarte lo que aquí no cabrá en persona. Te esperaré en la azotea después de clases mañana. Sé que tienes actividades de club un poco después, ¡te prometo ser breve! Solo me verás, diré unas palabras más y me darás tu respuesta, eso es todo, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Con emoción,_

_Alguien a quien le gustas»._

Hinata releyó la carta al menos cinco veces, buscando algún desperfecto que tuviese que arreglar en otra hoja; mas no halló alguno. ¡Resultó más fácil de lo que esperaba! Una vez que se metió en el papel de anónimo de género indeterminado, todo se hizo más fluido. Ahora solo tendría que buscar un sobre —o, en su defecto, ver cómo lo hacía— porque las cartas necesitaban ser entregadas en sobre, ¿no?

Quizás, la única cosa de la que se arrepentía era de no haberlo citado para ese mismo día, porque lo mucho que le costó dormir por los buenos nervios que lo arropaban era algo que le pesaría repetir dos noches consecutivas. Era un mal necesario, porque nada aseguraba que Kageyama fuese a leer la carta en la misma escuela y no en su casa, donde probablemente sería más cómodo y privado.

La carrera al gimnasio de esa mañana la ganó el mucho mejor descansado armador, pero Hinata no iba a reconocerlo de buena manera, eso nunca. Si no estaban en iguales condiciones, era una competencia injusta y dispareja, así de simple. Cuando abrieron la puerta, Sugawara era el único que estaba ahí. Se saludaron y les avisó que más nadie había llegado aún. El par se dirigió a cambiarse y a dejar sus cosas en el salón del club. Hinata se demoró algo más a propósito; el plan era meter la carta en alguno de sus libros en el momento que Kageyama saliera.

Y así fue. El más alto regresó al gimnasio primero y nadie había entrado para estorbar, por lo que no tuvo ningún problema —al fin— en su misión. Todo lo que restaba ahora era esperar

La satisfacción aunada al hecho de que era imposible que aún descubriera el sobre siquiera permitieron que su práctica matutina se diera con normalidad. Sus clases antes del almuerzo fueron otra historia. La idea de que en cualquier momento podía sacar el libro donde había metido la carta y hallarla al abrirlo lo tenía fantaseando. Deseó estar en su misma sección, le habría encantado ver también la cara de sorpresa cuando la encontrara. Se preguntaba si ya había visto la asignatura de ese libro —o cuaderno, en realidad ni se fijó en eso— o si sería una materia de después del receso. ¡Su impaciencia lo estaba desconcentrando!

Salió disparado como un buen remate cuando la campana indicó el comienzo de la hora de la comida. Pensarían que estaba hambriento, pero Hinata solo pretendía buscar a Kageyama. No fue muy complicado, pues se dirigía a un sitio recurrente suyo: la máquina expendedora donde se vendía su leche favorita. Caminó con más calma una vez que lo divisó para disimular, aunque notó algo extraño ya de cerca. Iba a paso muy lento y su mirada no parecía fija en alguna parte en específico, mas sí un poco más abierta que lo usual. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Había reprobado? ¿Había…?

Frenó bruscamente. ¿Leyó la carta? ¿Esa expresión significaba perturbación? Por un segundo se arrepintió de haberles hecho caso omiso a las tantas advertencias que el mundo le había puesto por delante.

No pudo haber leído la carta. ¿En qué momento pudo estar a solas y en silencio para eso? A menos que hubiese pedido permiso para ir al baño, pero no había manera de que la hubiese llevado consigo sin verse raro y sin delatar que satisfacer sus necesidades fisiológicas era lo de menos en su salida. Además, ¿quién pondría una cara así solo por recibir una carta de confesión? Ya más tranquilo, terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos.

—¡Hey, Kageyama! —lo llamó con un manotazo a su espalda.

—H-Hinata… —pronunció lentamente y bajo, volteándolo a ver como si recién hubiese visto la cosa más terrorífica del universo.

—¿Qué es esa cara? —Ahogó una risa detrás de su mano. Sabía que era exponerse a que le apretase la cabeza, sin embargo, nada ocurrió.

La boca de Kageyama se estiró por las esquinas varias veces antes de contestar. Su rostro ya no lucía tan espantado, sino más bien incrédulo.

—Recibí una carta de confesión. —Ahora le temblaban los labios, como si no estuviera seguro de que sonreír era adecuado o no. También tenía un mínimo sonrojo de lo más lindo.

—¡Eso es genial! —Fingió sorpresa. ¿Así que sí tenía que ver con la carta?—. ¿Por qué pondrías esa cara? ¡Yo estaría saltando! ¡Agh, qué envidia!

—No tengo idea de quién pudo ser… —Y seguía con ese tonito casi susurrado que no iba con él.

—¿No tiene firma?

—No en el sobre. Solo está mi nombre.

—Quizás esté en la carta como tal. ¿Cuándo la leerás?

—Pensaba hacerlo en mi casa, pero pudo pedirme una respuesta hoy mismo, ¿verdad? —El desconcierto en sus ojos era algo divertido. ¡Qué impropio de alguien como Kageyama! Hinata asintió—. Entonces la leeré ahora.

—¡¿Ahora?! —No identificó si su corazón paró o si saltó.

—Sí. Solo déjame comprar mi leche y vamos a un lugar menos… que pase menos gente.

—¿Vamos? ¿Eso quiere decir que la leerás conmigo? —Estaba emocionándose. ¡Iba a ver su reacción!

—Quiero que me ayudes a descubrir de quién es si no lo dice —dijo mientras introducía el dinero en la ranura.

—¡Oh, ¿una misión secreta?! —exclamó para hacer aún más creíble su actuación. Kageyama solo le envió una mirada rara, mas acabó ignorándolo al ver que su leche ya estaba lista para ser recogida.

—Ven —ordenó con un gesto de la cabeza antes de comenzar a beber.

Fueron al sitio donde a veces practicaban voleibol durante los recesos. Se sentaron en el suelo, usando la pared como espaldar, y la expresión turbia regresó a Kageyama.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te da miedo~? —Pinchaba su brazo con los dedos.

—Eso duele, idiota. —Estuvo a punto de darle un codazo para hacerlo parar—. No es eso. Es que temo tener que rechazar a alguien.

— _Whoa_ , ¿por qué dices eso? —Hinata no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

—¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que corresponda los sentimientos de esta persona? —preguntó, sacando el sobre de su bolso.

—Ni idea. —La vista de Hinata se posó unos segundos en el suelo delante de sus pies. «Ni siquiera sé si es posible que haya alguna probabilidad de que le correspondas a un chico».

Escuchó una respiración profunda y una exhalación lenta de Kageyama antes del sonido del papel despegándose. Volteó a verlo de inmediato, ya había abierto el sobre y ahora extraía la hoja con la declaración. Su corazón latía deprisa, no quería imaginar cómo estaría el del más alto. De la nada, la seriedad en Kageyama se convirtió en ojos muy abiertos, cejas elevadas y un enrojecimiento progresivo de sus mejillas. Si sus palabras habían logrado ese efecto, estaba orgulloso de lo que era capaz.

Luego de unos segundos en los que no parecía estar leyendo algo, sus ojos siguieron las líneas de la carta. Hinata no le quitó la mirada de encima ni un instante, no se perdería de ningún detalle que el rostro de Kageyama pudiese mostrar. Una vez llegó al final, quedó completamente inmóvil por más tiempo del que podía aguantar.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —soltó al borde de la impaciencia.

—Idiota —dijo aún sin cambiar de posición. Hinata solo juntó un poco las cejas—, ¿cómo me describiste sin voleibol y sin «fuah» ni «buah»?

No podía verse a sí mismo, pero Hinata estaba seguro de que hasta su cuello estaba rojo.

—¿Qu- c-c-cómo, cómo… qué? —Miraba a todas partes que no fueran la ubicación de Kageyama. ¡¿Cómo lo descubrió si su estrategia era perfecta?!

—Esta es tu letra, ¿no? —¡Y estúpido Kageyama que sonaba ileso!

—¡Ah! —gritó; sus manos en su cabello. ¡¿Cómo no pensó que ya conocía su letra por las veces que intentaron estudiar juntos?! Ahora sí merecía todos los «idiota» que el mundo le podía ofrecer.

—No es una broma, ¿cierto?

—No —murmuró, derrotado. No podía superar la manera tonta en la que había quedado al descubierto. Ni siquiera se atrevía a echarle un vistazo, ya no quería saber más de sus reacciones.

—Bien, así ya no tendré que rechazar a nadie; mi excusa se adelantó.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo por unos segundos sin comprender lo que había oído. Giró para verle la cara, sorprendiéndose de que tuviera una sonrisita temblorosa y un rubor sin intenciones de desaparecer. Si su excusa se adelantó, eso quería decir que su excusa se había confesado antes que otra persona; entonces, su excusa era…

—¡¿Yo?! —chilló prácticamente, señalándose con un dedo.

—¿Quién más? También me g… gu-gustas —trastabilló como solía sucederle con los comentarios positivos hacia alguien.

—Kageyama… —Sus ojos se estaban aguando y su cuerpo temblaba de emoción—. ¿En serio? —Él asintió—. ¡¿Eso quiere decir que estamos saliendo?!

—¡Baja la voz, idiota! —Le tapó la boca con una mano—. Pero… sí.

La siguiente vociferación de Hinata pudo haberlos involucrado en un llamado de atención masivo de no haber sido silenciada por la mano que aún no liberaba a su boca.


End file.
